Alternate Ending
by LionshadeSC
Summary: what would have happened if Megamind's secret had been kept longer that one night when he was Bernard? Alternate ending for Megamind, and in my opinion, not even close to as amazing as the movie. X


Bernard pushed Roxanne to the wall, the two mouths moving together. One of Bernard's arms went around her neck and he saw the watch around his wrist, another reminder of the lie he was living right now. He was pulled back in to Roxanne's kiss as he felt a stab of guilt and his one other hand went down to her hip, gently caressing it.

Roxanne's hands went up to his chest and she curved her arms around his neck, sliding the jacket off of his shoulders and having it crumple to the ground. Minions words flashed in his mind again, "_What about when Roxanne finds out who you really are_ ?"

His own words come back to Bernard. "_She will never find out. That's the point of lying!_"

Lying. He was lying. To her. Roxanne. This sudden thought was like another punch in his gut.

Bernard suddenly put his hands on her waist and gently held her back. "Roxanne, no. We shouldn't."

The woman he loved so much blinked at him. "What? Why? What's wrong Bernard? Oh my gosh, you're not married are you? Do you have a secret other girlfriend?"

Bernard shook his head. She was such a nosy reporter, and so damn good at her job. "No, nothing like that, trust me." He looked up at her again and gazed in to her ocean deep eyes. "There's no one else. There's never been anyone else, ever. You're my first girlfriend I've ever had."

She smiled at him. "You're my first boyfriend I've ever had."

This Bernard knew. She had focused on her job and was too busy for a boyfriend. But now they were together, and Bernard was disgusted that he had been lying to her for so long now.

"Are you nervous? Is this your ah. . . first time?" Roxanne blushed.

"Oh, ah, well. . . yes! But. Th-That's not what I'm trying to say!" Bernard said in a rush, his own face flaming hot.

"Then what is it B?" she asks. Bernard flinched at the nickname she had given him. He then realized how much more he wanted her to give him a nickname. A nickname to his _real _name, not someone else's. He wanted her to love him for who he really was, not who he was pretending to be.

Bernard licked his lips and looked at her nervously. "I'm so sorry Rox," he whispered her nickname and he saw her lips twitch upward for a brief moment. He hoped she was thinking of the real him calling her that than the person he was right now. Bernard wasn't even real. Well, he was real, but right now, the real him was pretending to be Bernard.

"Bernard? What is it?" she asked, getting more stern.

His throat felt dry. So dry. He could barely speak. Then he looked up at her with wide green eyes. "I-I uh. . ." but he couldn't say it. But he had to. He didn't want to lie to her. He wanted her to love him, the real him. But he couldn't find the words.

"I, I'm not who you think I am," he finally whispered quietly. "I-I'm not really Bernard. In fact you'd probably hate the real me. You . . . probably do."

Roxanne was growing concerned. She came up to Bernard and put her hand on one side of his face. "What is it? Did you do something wrong in your past?"

Bernard let out a shaky laugh, "Where do I begin?" he murmurs.

"It's okay B," Rox whispered to him. "Whatever it is, I know nothing is going to stand between us."

"_But what will you do when you really find out?" _he thought to himself bitterly, cursing himself mentally for going along so long with this stupid charade.

"Roxanne, I love you," he told her finally, lifting his eyes from behind his glasses to look at her.

She smiled at him. "I love you too Bernard."

"_I want you to say my real name like that," _he thought. _"I want you to say my name like that, so kind and tender and loving."_

He didn't respond and finally, he holds out his wrist. "This watch, is . . . special, I guess you could say."

"Was it your father's or something?" she asks curiously.

"No. I made it myself. I make a lot of things by myself."

Roxanne looks at him. "Bernard! I never knew you were an inventor!"

"No, you knew that," he said. "I've built a lot of great things." He was going to try to ease her in to this, try to make the news gentler, maybe get her to gently figure things out. Maybe it wouldn't come so harsh this way.

"Really?" she ignored what he first said. "What have you built?"

"I made a gun."

Her eyes furrowed and he continued.

"I've built a motorcycle that hovers, my own design too. It doesn't even have any wheels. I've made dozens if not hundreds of different little robots called Brain Bots."

Roxanne's eyebrows were slowly starting to lift in disbelief.

"And I even made a robot suit so that my best friend Minion can move around," Bernard finished with a whisper. He looked up to her from behind his long black lashes.

There was silence for a few moments and Roxanne finally said. "Bernard, you've read a few too many Megamind books. Are you feeling okay?"

"_No. I'm feeling horrible," _he wanted to tell her. But he didn't. Instead he said. "I don't really know. I'm just trying to tell you something."

"And what are you trying to tell me Bernard?" Roxanne asked, her tone showing that she was starting to get irritated.

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm Megamind," he whispered.

She didn't believe him. Why would she? How could she in this ridiculous disguise? "Bernard, I must have kissed you pretty hard if you think that. Your skin isn't blue, and your head isn't that big at all."

"But my eyes are green," he whispered, not looking at her.

"So? Millions of people in the world have green eyes Bernard. Now will you quiet joking around like this? It's getting on my ner-"

Bernard then grabbed her and pulled her in to a long and gentle kiss but it then turned more eager, more wanting. Roxanne kissed him back, pulling her arms around his neck. Then Bernard's right hand went to his left wrist, and he gave the watch the slightest quarter turn, making his skin blue, his head twice the size of a normal human, and giving him strange black clothes.

When Roxanne's eyes opened a little, they then snapped open in shock. Megamind opened his eyes half way and looked at her sadly, his sharp green eyes torn. They closed again for a brief moment and he kissed her back once more before receiving the push he was expecting.

Roxanne stared at him in pure shock. He looked in to her eyes sadly and winced when she started crying. Tears fell down her face, and he saw the struggle in her to try and keep them back. He looked down for a moment and flinched when she threw the remote to the TV at him. He didn't try to dodge or catch it. This was his punishment for lying to her. He would accept it.

"You! How-How could you lie to me? You- you evil, disgusting villain! Get out of my home! Go! Get out! Now! How dare you trick me like this? Go!"

Not saying a word, Megamind walked past her and paused when he stood alongside her. He looked at her sadly and two pairs of sad eyes met each other. Then wordlessly, Megamind began to take off his watch. He grabbed Roxanne's hand and put it in her palm, then closed the fingers around it. "A parting gift from me," he whispered. His eyes met hers once again. "Goodbye Rox."

Trembling, Roxanne threw the watch to the ground. "I don't need a gift from you!" she growled, tears streaming down her face. "You can go to hell!"

Megamind flinched again and walked out, leaving her alone.

A week passed. Megamind fought Titan the next day, and of course, was brutally defeated. He sat in his lair, doing nothing, and watching the city slowly be destroyed.

"How did it come to this?" he whispered.

At that moment, Minion came home to find his master paler than usual, starving and near death. He started nursing him away from death and he asked his master quietly, "Sir, what happened to Roxanne?"

"I told her."

"Ah. She didn't take it well." It was a statement, not a question.

Megamind swallowed. "Yeah."

Minion nodded and continued to bring his master back to health. It only took a few days, and the city continued being destroyed.

"This is all my fault," Megamind whispered. "I never should have shot Hal with the diffuser gun. I shouldn't have made the gun at all. Hell, I shouldn't have killed Metroman in the first place!" He spun around in his chair sadly.

There was a knock at the door. Minion looked to Megamind. "Sir, are we expecting anyone?"

Megamind furrowed his brow and spun towards Minion. "No. But go ahead and answer the door."

Minion did as he was told and came back with Roxanne.

Megamind was instantly up on his feet and staring at Roxanne, his ex. Roxanne looked at him for a moment, then away, not able to look in to his eyes. "Megamind, I need your help."

"You need my help?" Megamind murmured quietly. "What for?"

"You're the only one that can stop Titan," Roxanne said. "Metroman is gone and you're the only one who can bring this to an end!"

"I can't fight Titan, Rox," Megamind answered, not phased by what she said. "I tried before and failed. "It's no use. I can't."

"Well, can't you make a ray gun or something to kill him? He has the same powers as Metroman. Did you try copper?"

"Don't even remind me. It didn't work."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Megamind shrugs nonchalantly.

There's silence for a few moments. Roxanne finally says, "Please Megamind. We have to try to defeat him."

He looked up to her and stared in to her eyes. His heart crumbled when he looked at her face and he said quietly, "Very well. We'll think of a plan."

He owed her this much, for causing them both so much pain.

Megamind gave Roxanne the dehydration gun for some protection. "You need to have something to defend yourself if he comes to you."

"Can't you just shoot him with this?"

"No. He's too strong for that. He'd just break out of it."

"Oh. So how is it supposed to help me?"

"It may buy you some time," Megamind tells her, putting the gun in her hands. She looks up at him and he looks away from her bashfully.

"What are you doing?" she says. Megamind tosses another watch at Minion and Minion transforms himself in to another Megamind.

"Minion is going to disguise himself as me and distract Titan while I get the invisible car and get the diffuser gun ready."

"Why can't you go distract Titan?" Roxanne asks, thinking of how cowardly Megamind is being.

"Because Minion is really going to be controlling the second me without actually being in it." Megamind reaches in to his twin's head and pulls out his fish friend, putting him in a bowl of fresh water. Roxanne notices a small antennae on top of the fish's head.

"With his antennae, I programmed it so that he'd be able to control the robot body from here, hence controlling myself. Minion will be watching what the robot sees from a camera on the robot. Understand? But he'll really be nice and safe right here. Then when the robot sees me come in to view, we'll work together to get the right moment for me to use the diffuser gun on Tighten."

Roxanne nods and looks at Megamind. He wasn't being cowardly at all. He was just trying to protect Minion. "I'm coming with you."

"Roxanne you can't. It's too dangerous."

"I'll be fine. I have the gun to protect me. And you don't get a say in this. I'm coming with. I can help you if something wrong happens."

Megamind comes to the decision he has no time to argue and he nods. "Fine then. But you _stay in the car _during the fight, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

Megamind runs in to the invisible car, pulling out the diffuser gun and starting to recharge it. Roxanne sits in the passenger seat and holds the gun close to her. Attached to both of their ears are earpieces acting as a radio between the three of them.

"How's it going Minion?" Megamind asks as he drives out of the secret hideout.

"Pretty good sir. I'm fighting Tighten right now."

"Good. Keep him going. Don't let him defeat you yet. Where are you guys?"

"Mainstreet, in front of the City Hall."

"Got it," Megamind says, taking a wild sharp turn. "We'll be there soon."

"Understood sir!"

It takes less than two minutes for Megamind to come in front of the City Hall. He puts the car in Park and retrieves the gun from Roxanne. "Thanks," he says, glad when he sees the gun is charged. Stay in here okay?"

"Sir I'm down!"

Both heads jerk to where Minions robot body is. Just as Tighten kills the fake Megamind. The holo- watch breaks and it shows the real person. Tighten curses and screams out. "Megamind! Come out here! Now! You coward! Come out here right now and face me!"

Megamind swallows and looks at Roxanne. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

She nods once and just as Megamind starts to get out of the car, Roxanne calls his name. "Megamind wait!"

He turns to her and she kisses him. A jolt of electricity goes up through him as she releases him. His eyes hold hers for a long moment and she whispers to him, "I'm sorry."

Megamind's heart beats rapidly and he places a hand on hers. "I'm sorry too."

"You'll live, right?"

"Of course."

He looks at her eyes, trying to figure out if she still likes him, and kisses her on the cheek. "I'll be right back. Stay in here, okay?"

"Okay."

Megamind nods at her, a new fiery determination in his eyes, and he starts to run after Tighten. "Tighten!" he screams.

The other villain turns and jumps up in the air before Megamind can shoot him with the gun. Then he flies down at him and Megamind jumps to the side before Tighten can get him. Tighten shoots his lazer vision at him and Megamind ducks behind a car. This isn't working. If it keeps going this way he's definitely going to lose. He can't allow that to happen. For the city's sake, for Roxanne's sake!

Letting out a battle cry, Megamind runs out from behind the car, charging at Tighten. Just as Megamind is about to shoot the diffuser gun to him, Tighten smiles wickedly and flies straight at him, knocking him over to the ground. Megamind groans in pain, the gun now slipped from his fingers and sits several feet away from him. He starts to crawl toward it and Tighten picks him up, preparing to punch him. "Good riddance you blue freak."

"Hal! Hal stop!"

"Roxie?" Hal's smile drop and his hand released Megamind so he crumpled to the ground. Tighten pivoted where he stood and faced the girl he too loved. Roxanne faced him, the gun nowhere to be seen. Her eyes were huge with fear, but she faced him without moving where she stood.

"Rox . . . go back in the car," Megamind said, trying to stand up, but Tighten just kicked him back to the ground.

"What do you want?" Tighten demanded, stalking towards Roxanne. His eyes started to burn red, and Roxanne felt her fear grow.

"I, uh . . . I came. . . to uh . . . stop you."

"Stop me?" Tighten stopped where he walked and glared at her now. "How are you supposed to stop me?"

"I-I don't know."

Tighten scoffed and walked towards her. "I did want to apologize though," she says, taking a few cautious steps back from him. "I'm sorry for, hurting you the way I did. I shouldn't have been so harsh."

"Well it's too late for that now," Tighten scoffs, walking closer to her. The huge physique of him frightened Roxanne, but she held her ground.

"I know that, but, I did want to apologize. I should have stayed with you instead of . . . staying with Bernard. He wasn't who I thought he was."

"So you did find out?" Tighten asks, a smile curving up his lips as he approaches Roxanne. Finally he stands right in front of her, towering over the scared reporter. "You found out that blue freak was just lying to you. Bernard isn't really who you thought he was."

"No. . . he wasn't," Roxanne says, her eyes flitting to Megamind, who tries to take advantage of the situation and tries to stand up. She's trying to distract Tighten as long as Megamind needs, but she doesn't know how long she can do this.

"_Keep going Rox," _Megamind thinks as he staggers to his feet, scared of making any noise for Tighten to hear.

"Why are you destroying the city Hal?" she asks, hoping his name will bring the real Hal back.

"This city is worthless, filled with dirty, rotten people. I'm saving it from killing itself. Besides, none of them deserve to live anyway. They all have to die!"

Roxanne swallows nervously. How could this violent, evil person be the Hal she used to know? How did the easy going, video game playing guy that was her partner turn in to this?

"You're probably right," she says, trying to keep him going.

"But unfortunately Roxie, I am right, and that means you have to die too."

Roxanne took a step back. "What?"

Tighten took a step nearer. "You're a person of this city, and you have to die too. It's nothing personal, it's just . . . business."

"You should probably think of a new line," she tells him, trying to banter with him like she would Megamind. But this isn't Megamind. Megamind never would have let her come to real harm when he kidnapped her. But Tighten was a whole different story. He would kill her. Still it was worth a shot. "It is way overused."

"You think I care?" he said to her, his eyes growing a brighter red.

"I guess not, but, it was worth a try," Roxanne trailed off.

"Still," Tighten had now backed her against the wall of a building and he got even closer to her, their skin almost touching. "I would like to do one thing before I kill you."

Roxanne's heart fluttered like a terrified rabbit's, and she looked at him in fear as he bent his head down and kissed her.

Rejection instantly filled Roxanne's body, and she pressed her palms against his chest, but he didn't move at all. There was no point. He was way to strong for her. It was like trying to move a ten ton boulder.

"How dare you. How dare you touch her!" Megamind's outraged yell came.

Roxanne caught a glimpse of Megamind running at Tighten, his eyes furious and raging. Tighten broke from Roxanne just as Megamind shot the diffuser gun in to Tighten, and took away his powers. There was flashes of golden light everywhere, almost purifying the air. Instantly worn out, Hal collapsed on the ground, knocked out.

Megamind breathed hard and faced Roxanne, his eyes huge in fear and concern. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head a couple of times. "Ah, no, no he didn't. No I'm fine. I- uh. . ." Roxanne's knees gave out below her and she placed her hand on her head, feeling light headed. Megamind caught her and looked over her, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah absolutely." He helped her stand up and she put her arm around his shoulders for support. Her legs shook violently. "I was really scared," she says.

"I don't blame you. I was absolutely terrified too."

A crowd of happy people had now come from the buildings, smiling and applauding in relief. Megamind looked over them all, smiling to himself. Who would have thought that being the hero would feel so . . . good? He had saved all of these people, and more, from Tighten's wrath.

There was just one thing left to do.

Roxanne beat him to the punch, and her hand slid in his, holding it warmly. Megamind turned where he stood to face her and he smiled right back at her. The crowd started getting excited and they yelled out, chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"The citizens' wants and needs outweigh our own seeing as I have to serve them now," Megamind whispers to her, Roxanne's face red from listening to the people chanting.

The alien faces her and moves his hand up to hold her face. "May I, Miss Ritchi?" he asks quietly.

Roxanne slides her arms up his chest and around his neck, and she pulls him to her. Their lips meet and the crowd goes crazy, screaming and hollering in encouragement. They caught on fast for the love interests.

Megamind breaks away from Roxanne and whispers, "The hero really does get everything he wants."

Roxanne kissed his cheek, "And it only gets better."


End file.
